The Road to Love
by Sammie03
Summary: Lexzie AU.Alex is having a bad day, his girlfriend dumps him and his neighbor tags along when he goes on a roadtrip to try to get her back. It only gets worse when they breakdown and are forced to share a room. Will they be able to resist temptation?
1. Chapter 1

Ever had one of those days where you should have stayed in bed, pulled the covers tightly over your head and refused to face the world? For Alex Karev, today was that day. He tossed the slate blue sheets aside and climbed out of bed, considering for a moment how easy it would be to slide back inside until the throbbing in his head went away. He shook off the feeling and stood, uneasily. Damn Mark and his _not so clever _idea to blow off work and drink all day. It wasn't the best way to get their business off the ground and he managed to piss off his girlfriend as well. Rebecca, he was supposed to drive out to see her after work yesterday. The two had been on again, off again for a few years and she had finally issued an ultimatum, get serious or say goodbye, this time for good. Alex knew as soon as he heard his cell phone ring around midnight. He was in trouble. With a roll of the eye, Mark had questioned why Alex was even with such a nasty bitch, as he liked to refer to her. Alex normally would have been worried that Rebecca would overhear his friend and start bitching at him. No chance of that happening this time, this time she had been too busy screaming into the phone to hear Mark and before he could offer an explanation, Mark ripped the phone from his hand and tossed it into the swimming pool. "Don't look at me like that; I'm doing you a favor. For the last time, you need to forget about that girl. Find someone who isn't trying to change you." Alex shook his head; Rebecca wasn't trying to change him. She was just making a few small improvements.

The bathroom floor was chilly against his feet, making him want to lie flat on the tile to cool down. He vaguely remembered doing so the night before, yet somehow he woke up in his bed this morning. Reaching up into the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of aspirin, shaking two white pills into the palm of his clammy hand. He was going to call Rebecca soon and if he had to grovel, he would need a clear head to do it.

His apartment was the smallest in the building, a one bedroom on the second floor overlooking the ocean. Crappy apartment with a great view, rather ironic he thought. He tentatively lifted the phone off the receiver and dialed her number. On the third ring, she answered. "Hello."

"Hey Rebecca I…." He winced as she slammed the phone down. He might have been many things but he was no quitter, he redialed. This time when she picked up, he didn't give her a chance to speak. "Rebecca, don't hang up. I'm sorry…." Slam! It wasn't going to be easy, nothing with her ever was. He dialed again and was surprised when picked up. "I'm sorry, I was …." Once more, she hung up. "…an idiot." An idiot that wont be ignored, he thought as he scooped his keys off the table. If she wouldn't take his calls, he would have to go see her, tonight. Make her listen.

After locking up, he rushed down over the steps leading to the small parking area. If he left right now, he could be there tonight. Rounding the corner, he let out a heavy sigh as he discovered his truck wasn't in its usual spot. His eyes narrowed. _Mark_. It was starting to come back to him, images of climbing into the back seat of a car flashed through his mind. It was followed by the memory of Mark leaning on the car door, peering in as his inebriated friend sprawled out on the black leather seat. "Call me in the morning; I expect all the dirty details." He smirked. "Oh and don't forget to play safe." The foil wrapper flew through the air, landing on Alex's chest. A condom, Mark gave him a condom. Why would Mark give him a condom and who took him home last night? He woke up alone; fairly certain no sexual activity took place. He glanced around, the only car in the lot, belonged to his neighbor and he did not remember seeing her or her roommate at the party. Then again, he didn't remember leaving the party either, until just now.

Two at a time, he climbed back up the steps, determined to get some answers and maybe borrow her car. "Izzie." He banged his fist against her door. "Izzie, you awake?"

The door suddenly swung open. The short redhead leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. "What do you want Alex?" Olivia Harper, Izzie's roommate stared back at him, a scowl on her face.

"I need to borrow Izzie's car." Olivia had been living with Izzie since she moved here; the two were from the same small town in Ohio. Inseparable all throughout school and up until a few weeks ago, something had happened to change things. Alex didn't know what it was and he wasn't about to ask. "I saw her car, I know she's home."

He stared at her, prepared to shove his foot in the door if she slammed it in his face. "She's in the bathroom; you can wait if you like. I'm going for a walk." Maneuvering herself around him, she skipped down over the steps, muttering what Alex thought sounded like 'rotten bastard'.

Their apartment was nicer than his was; he supposed it was because Izzie had been a bit of a neat freak. Painting the walls a flattering shade of yellow and replacing the carpets. He could do those things too, he just chose not too. No sense in fixing the place up, he didn't intend to live there forever.

He inched closer to the windowsill in the living room; a single row of framed pictures put a smile on his face. Izzie and her mother, making faces at the camera. Izzie and Olivia dressed as princesses for Halloween; they were probably around seven years old. Olivia and her brother sitting on the beach. Izzie, Alex and Olivia, taken at a party a few years ago. Alex sighed as he touched the glass. It was the first time he worked the courage up to kiss her and awkwardly enough, the first time he learned she had a boyfriend. The boyfriend, Alex looked to the right, where he knew the picture of Izzie and her boyfriend George would be. Where it always was. However, this time, it was gone. The space reserved for her favorite photo was empty. He glanced around the room quickly; maybe she had moved it to another spot. "Alex?" He spun around, his breath catching in his throat as the tiny blue towel clung to her wet skin. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here." She clutched the towel tighter; she would have to kill Olivia later for not warning her. What if she had been completely naked?

"Uh, Olivia went for a walk, she said I could wait." Silently he cursed himself for sounding like an idiot. Smooth Alex, smooth, he thought.

"I'm going to just throw some clothes on." She gestured towards her bedroom, taking a tiny step back.

"Actually." He stopped her; he didn't have time to wait. "I just need to borrow your car for a couple of days."

"Why?" She wrinkled up her nose, why did he need her car. He had a truck, even if he had no clue where it was at the moment, she snickered. More than a couple of times she had to give him a ride to pick it up the next morning, usually it sat all alone in the parking lot of some bar or the location of where the party had been.

"I fucked up Iz, this time I really fucked up." He explained to her, what happened the night before and how Rebecca was not taking his calls. "I know that if I see her in person, I'll be able to convince her that I do love her. I might not be ready for what she wants but I will want it, eventually."

Izzie smiled, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Rebecca had been trying to push him into a bigger commitment from the start, just as George had been doing to her. "The keys are by the door."

"Thank you Iz, you're the best!" He was so excited, he forgot the awkward state of undress she was in and grabbed her shoulders, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I'll have Mark drop off the truck so you won't be stranded." She nodded and quickly withdrew into her bedroom.

The keys were in a glass bowl on the stand by the front door as Izzie had told him, snatching them up, he left the apartment and went back to the lot where Izzie's car was parked. The '96 mustang had seen better days, but it was all hers and he knew she loved it. Sliding into the driver's seat, his jeans squeaked against the cool leather. He poked the keys into the ignition. As he was about to twist them to a start, the passenger side door opened and she plopped down into the seat. "Iz, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you and before you say anything, I was nice enough to let you take my car so you could go try to fix whatever it is you screwed up with Rebecca." Alex opened his mouth to protest but never got the chance to speak. "Now you're going to be nice and let me come with you, because I really need to get out of here Alex and I don't want to talk about why, I just need to."

Looking into her big brown, pleading eyes, he knew he couldn't say no. They were friends, and that is what friends do. They help without question. "Okay." As they pulled out of the driveway, he hoped the trip would go smoothly. He hoped he would not regret the decision to bring her along.


	2. Chapter 2

The disappearing coastline brought a sad smile to Izzie's face. She loved the ocean. It was something she lived her first twenty-two years without, having never seen it until she moved out from Ohio. Even a short time away, she would miss the smell of the salty breeze and burying her toes in the hot sand.

So far, the ride had been silent. For once, she was grateful Alex was not in a talkative mood. Usually it would irritate her when he was like this, quiet and brooding, today she welcomed it. The soft melody of one of her favorite songs played over the radio. Her fingers quickly found the volume and pressed upward until the song echoed through the car.

Alex had a headache and he felt like he might get sick any minute. Now behind the dark sunglasses he wore, he squinted. He was trying to relieve the throbbing ache between his eyebrows, the throbbing that got more painful with every beat of the song blasting through the speakers. He reached out and turned it down until the high-pitched voice, could no longer be heard. "Alex, I was listening to that." She cranked it, this time a bit louder.

"Iz, please." He turned the radio off completely. "My head is fucking killing me and I can't listen to that chick screeching out one more word." He rolled down the window as they neared the turn that would lead them to the highway. He hated the highway but it was the quickest way to the city where Rebecca lived.

"I have to pee." She could have waited, but the conditions of some of the rest stop bathrooms were nasty and she wanted to grab some snacks before they got out in the middle of nowhere. "Look, stop there and we can get some gas and food before we get going." She pointed to a small gas station up ahead.

Alex sighed, she was right. It would be better if they got gas now, because who knows how many miles there were between gas stations once they got moving. If he were lucky, this would be the only stop they would have to make before arriving in the parking garage across from Rebecca's building. "Fine, but hurry up." Alex pulled up to the pump, Izzie immediately jumped out and headed inside to use the restroom while he lifted the nozzle from its home.

Inside the store, Alex looked around, spotting Izzie by the junk food. Just where he knew he would find her, she was loading her arms with bags of cookies and candy bars. "Hurry up alright; I wanna get back on the road."

"I'm hurrying." She rolled her eyes, scooping up one more item and heading to the cashier. Alex waited as she dropped the items on the counter, one by one the cashier rung the items up and grumpily asked if that completed her purchase today. Izzie felt bad for the old man, clearly, he hated his job.

"We've got gas…." Alex interrupted. "…and this too." He tossed the economy-sized package of condoms on the counter, next to the junk food.

Izzie felt the reddening of her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment. Not from the purchase of the condoms, but rather the way the old man's gaze redirected to her breasts. He was imagining her naked, doing things only a few men had witnessed in real life. Izzie crossed her arms over her chest, wishing Alex would hurry up and pay the man. The longer they stood there, the dirtier she felt. "Alex, pay him so we can get out of here." She said under her breath, certain it wouldn't matter if she shouted it at the top of her lungs. The man was busy, fantasizing.

"I don't have my wallet." She sighed, what if she had not come along. How did he expect to make it to Rebecca's without any money? Typical Alex, she thought as she dug enough money out of her purse to pay the dirty old man. "Thanks Iz, I'll pay you back."

"I can't believe you forgot your wallet." She shoved the change in her pocket. "How very responsible of you." She pushed open the door and walked across the parking lot, leaving the paper bag of food on the counter for Alex to carry. If she paid, he was going to carry it. It was the least he could do.

Alex slid the bag off the counter, briefly glancing at the man who was watching his friend walk away. "Hey, keep your eyes to yourself pal." As Alex exited the store, he smiled as he watched the perfectly proportioned cheeks of her ass, move under the tight denim of her shorts. He didn't blame the old man for looking; Izzie had the nicest ass he had ever seen. Rebecca's was bony and flat. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll pay you back."

"How far do you think you would have gotten without your wallet?" She asked, annoyed that he did not give a thought to his own personal safety and well-being, his only thought was of Rebecca. Rebecca who was, in Izzie's opinion, a selfish little bitch that did not deserve Alex's love.

They climbed into the car. "I really thought I had it Iz. I must have lost it at some point last night." He stuck the key into the ignition, firing up the engine with a turn of the wrist.

Izzie pushed some things around in the bag, looking for something specific. "Here." She produced a small pack of aspirin, shoving it in his direction.

"Thanks." His fingertips brushed against her skin as he took it out of her hand. Ignoring the sparks that shot through his body, he reached down and turned on the radio. A small peace offering for the way things had started out. She smiled, adjusting the volume to a lower setting as they pulled back out onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This next chapter is a short one but it holds some important information._

Four hours of driving on the highway in a semi-quiet car, had taken its toll on Alex Karev. Stopping once already to empty the contents of his upset stomach, he did not want to waste any more time. He thought about Rebecca, she deserved better than a boyfriend who was constantly disappointing her. Thinking about all the times she made subtle hints about their future together and all the times he blatantly ignored her, had him feeling bad for the way he treated her. It wasn't her fault he was so fucked up. It wasn't her fault he had feelings for the girl next door.

His gaze traveled to Izzie, her head tipped back, resting on the black leather seat as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. He wondered if it had anything to do with her fight with Olivia. The temptation to ask was quickly replaced by panic, as a shrill scream broke through the silence of the car. Jerking the wheel to the right, Alex managed to avoid slamming into the truck passing him in the other lane. The car skidded to a stop in the breakdown lane.

"Jesus Alex!" Izzie screamed. "Are you trying to kill us?"

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut to relieve the pressure. "I'm sorry." He hadn't been paying attention and drifted over the line and into the other lane. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She pointed to the sign up ahead that indicated only a few more miles to a rest area. "Why don't we stop there and I'll take over for a while." Alex could get some much needed rest while she drove.

In his condition, he probably shouldn't have been driving in the first place. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Easing the car into drive, he pulled back out onto the highway until he reached the entrance of the rest stop. Every space was empty with the exception of one, parked between the two white lines was a newer model porche, sleek black. Alex pulled Izzie's car into a space, admiring the smooth curves of the high performance vehicle that sat a few feet away.

The man in the drivers seat was reclined back slightly, his eyes closed. Must be taking a nap, Alex thought. Alex was about to turn away when he noticed a peculiar expression overcome the peaceful sleeper. Inside the car, something bobbed up quickly above the man's lap. Alex knew instantly, the man was not alone, as he had previously thought. There was a woman with him, a woman with short strawberry blonde locks. He felt strange, not for watching because he had seen plenty of lewd acts performed in public before. Strange in the sense that it seemed familiar somehow. A vision of long soft hair tickling his stomach as a head bobbed furiously on his cock, the vision was gone as fast as it came to him. It was a memory, of that he was sure. A memory of the night before perhaps? He tried to remember, he had been lying on the floor. Swallowing hard, trying not to get sick as the ceiling above him spun. He felt the warmth of someone's mouth envelop his length. He tried hard to lift his head but the tingling in his mouth stopped him, if he did not lie flat, he would get sick. "Alex, are you getting out?" Izzie's voice tore him away from the memory. "Do you want me to drive or not?"

She stood, holding onto the open car door. "Uh yeah." Alex blinked, concentrating on what was happening behind her. "Thanks."

She turned her head, following the direction of his stare, just in time to see the woman rise from her position and wipe at the moisture that had formed at the corners of her mouth. "Just great." She muttered, just what she needed was a constant reminder of one of the reasons she had to leave.

Alex sensed Izzie's discomfort, smirking he redirected his eyes at her. "It's just a blowjob Iz." She tensed. "Nothing to get worked up over." It was the wrong thing to say, he obviously did not know why, but she didn't expect he would. Sliding into the driver's seat, she took a deep breath. He had been drunk, too drunk to remember. She hoped he never would.


	4. Chapter 4

A dull ache in the base of his neck pulled Alex Karev from a deep sleep. His eyes squinted, adjusting to the bright light of the radio. It filled the car with a soft purple glow. He stretched, hoping to relieve the tension in his shoulders from the awkward manner in which he had slept. It was dark out now and he wondered how long he had been sleeping. "What time is it?" His voice scratched, sore from snoring.

She hesitated. "Almost eleven I think." As much as she wanted to avoid where this conversation was leading, she knew it was only a matter of time. Eventually, he was going to notice and he was going to be pissed.

"Eleven pm?" He sat straight up; if it was close to eleven they didn't have much further to go. "That means I've been asleep for…"

"Almost nine hours." She noticed his soft snores a little after two o'clock. She should have woken him hours ago, but he looked so peaceful, she could not bring herself to disturb him. It wasn't a big deal, eventually they would connect back onto the highway.

He looked around, not recognizing any of the landmarks…in fact all that surrounded them was darkness and trees. "Izzie, where are we?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Okay don't get mad."

Her words had the opposite effect. "You got off the highway?" He yelled. "Why the hell did you get off the highway?"

"I had to pee!" She defended. "I would have stopped at a rest stop but I couldn't wait." Surely, he didn't expect her to hold it after sucking down the giant sized drink he forced her to buy when they stopped for lunch.

"How long?" He snapped. When she ignored him, he knew the answer. They had been lost for quite some time. "Fuck! Why didn't you wake me up? You know what…forget it. Just pull over, I'll drive." He did not have time for this. The longer it took him to get to Rebecca, the worse the chances of her forgiving him were.

As Izzie was about to take her foot off the accelerator the car sputtered and died as they coasted to a stop on the dark deserted road. "Shit!" She cursed, wishing now she had tried harder to wait for the next bathroom instead of taking the first exit she came to.

In the glove compartment, Alex found a flashlight. It was dim but it would work for now. He told her to pop the hood so he could have a look; Alex hoped it would be something simple so they could get back on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

The slamming of the hood reverberated through the still night air. "Fuck!" The car wasn't going anywhere; the cause of the breakdown was the water pump. It wasn't an easy fix, as he had hoped. They would need a new one. "Fuck!" He repeated, this time slamming his fist down onto the hood of the mustang.

"You can't fix it?" Izzie shivered, the cold was starting to cut through the warmth of her lightweight jacket. Luckily, it had been in the back seat, right where she left it the night before.

"No, Izzie." He snapped. "I can't fix it."

"I said I was sorry, you don't have to bite my head off."

"I just wanted to borrow your car, that's all!" He paused, lowering his voice. "If you hadn't invited yourself along, I would have been at Rebecca's right now. Instead I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road with…"

"With me?" She squeaked. "Instead you're stuck with me?" It hurt. He didn't want her there and was now blaming her for their predicament. Admittedly, it was her fault they were lost. "Don't worry Alex. You are now all alone in the middle of nowhere." She walked away from him, in the opposite direction of the way they came. If he didn't want her to tag along, he should have told her so. She didn't want to be where she wasn't wanted.

"Iz…Izzie, you can't just wander around out here." He didn't want her to go, he was just mad. "It could be dangerous." If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He couldn't just let her walk away; brave the dark deserted road by herself. "Izzie wait."

"Leave me alone." She demanded. "Feel free to go in the other direction, or wait at the car. I don't care, just leave me alone Alex."

As mad as she was, he wasn't going to give up. "I'm not going to leave you by yourself." She didn't stop. In fact she picked up the pace, increasing the distance between them. "What if an axe murderer picks you up, or is waiting in the bushes to drag you off into the woods?"

Izzie squinted as she scanned the woods, trying to make out sinister faces in the dark amongst the shadows. He knew her too well, just last week they had watched a horror movie about a hitchhiker who is taken by a homicidal maniac. She had squealed and turned into his shoulder, hiding her eyes in the cotton of his shirt while he chuckled at what a wimp she was. This time, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I'll take my chances."


	6. Chapter 6

Founded in 1810, Cherry Valley was a friendly little town. Populated with a whopping 255 people, at least that's what it said on the welcome sign they walked passed ten minutes ago. A bright neon sign, blinking vacancy, teetered at the top of the slightly bent pole near the front entrance. Cherry Valley Inn. It might as well of been the Bates Motel. Izzie had spent the past couple of hours walking in the dark, freaking herself out over every small rustle in the woods. More than once, it was Alex, tossing rocks into the dark to scare her. He snickered to himself when she would jump, that's what she got for insisting he walk at least ten feet behind her at all times.

The musty smelling office reminded Izzie of the nursing home her grandmother had been confined to after causing a near ten-car pile up at a small intersection less than a mile from her home. Disoriented and amazingly without a scratch, she got out of the 1987 Honda Civic and started to wander off into the crowd. If it hadn't been for the nice young man who noticed her get out of the car, who knows where she might have ended up. George had stayed with her and made sure she was okay before calling the only number she could remember. Izzie's cell phone. It was how they met.

A cigarette hung loosely from the mouth of the white haired old woman, who slumped at the desk, reading last weeks newspaper. Her brown and orange flowery shirt almost matched the drapes, a leftover from the seventies. An era of peace, love and tacky decorating.

"Excuse me….could we get a couple of rooms for the night." Izzie asked, at first she wasn't sure if she had spoken loud enough. Harriett, as it read on the nametag pinned to her shirt, made no move to greet them.

Without taking her eyes off the paper, Harriett reached underneath the counter and grabbed a gold key with a bright yellow tag attached. "215, Honeymoon Suite." She slapped it on the counter.

Honeymoon Suite? "Oh no, I think you misunderstood. We aren't married and we will need separate rooms please." There was no way she was going to share a room with Alex, not after what an ass he had been.

"215, Honeymoon Suite." Harriett repeated. Stark blue eyes finally lifted, taking her first good look at the couple. "It's the only room available. Take it or leave it." Drawing on the cigarette one last time, she dropped it into the already overflowing ashtray, not bothering to put it out. Izzie wanted to tell her it was a fire hazard but didn't want to risk sleeping on the street.

"Are you fucking kidding? There isn't one car in the parking lot." Alex sneered; the woman was out of her fucking mind. There probably hadn't been a guest in years, other than rodents and roaches anyway.

Elbowing him swiftly in the stomach, Izzie smiled and accepted the one room. She dug the credit card she carried for emergencies out of her tiny purse and slid it across the desk. She only had enough cash on her for a small amount of food and drinks, she hadn't counted on the $69.00 for a room.

"What's that?" It wasn't that she didn't know what it was. She just didn't take plastic. "Cash only" She nodded to the dust covered sign on the wall that said 'In god we trust, all others pay CASH.'

Izzie scowled. "I only have…" She quickly counted all of the money she had. "Thirty seven dollars and twenty six cents." Her fingers grazed the semi sharp tip of something in her pocket as she searched for more money. "What if I gave you something to hold onto until I can get some money wired?" That sparked the interest of the grouchy woman, her eyes dropping to see what Izzie now held in the palm of her hand. An engagement ring. "If I don't come up with the money, you can keep the ring."

"Iz." His worried expression and halfhearted attempt to stop her were made in vain. The deal had been made.

~*~*~*~

The room wasn't nearly as filthy as she expected. Outdated maybe, but not filthy. The king size bed laid out in the middle of the room, took up most of the space. Distinct markings on the two posts at the head of the bed, made her inspect the bedding carefully for any disgusting stains. It was clear the last couple who occupied the Honeymoon Suite at the Cherry Valley Inn, had gotten a little kinky with the handcuffs. Surprisingly the only evidence was the scratches on the bed posts, the bedding appeared to be clean.

Izzie's inspection was interrupted by Alex, slamming the door to the room behind him and jumping onto the big bed. "Wanna go swimming?"

It was the middle of the night. He was a jerk to her back at the car, she had been forced to hand over her engagement ring to a complete stranger so they could stay and he wanted to go swimming. He hadn't even apologized yet. Typical. He wasn't thinking of anyone but himself, no wonder Rebecca dumped him. "No Alex, I don't want to go swimming! I just want to go to sleep so I can get up in the morning and figure out a way to get home!" She snapped, a little harsher than she intended. "You have been a complete asshole all night and I just want to go home! I never should have come in the first place." Her voice trembled.

"I'm sorry." Alex hadn't meant to be such an ass to her. "I overreacted and I took it out on you." He lifted her chin with his finger when she didn't look at him. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She was sorry too, it was partially her fault for getting them lost. "I should have stayed on the highway and if I ruin your chances at getting Rebecca back….well I'm sorry too."

"It could be worse; we could be still freezing our asses off in the car." He chuckled. "Come on, go swimming with me."

How could she resist.

~*~*~*~

The shimmering reflection of the pool was dancing on the ceiling of the dimly lit room. Alex wasted no time in stripping down to his boxers and diving right in the water. Izzie stood back, slowly removing her shoes and tucking them under the broken lounge chair. After removing her shorts and light green pullover, she folded them neatly and stacked them on a nearby glass table.

Alex rolled his eyes as he watched, so neat and proper. He tried to recall if he had ever seen her do anything wild and spontaneous, besides coming on this trip. Nothing came to mind. "You getting in?" He smirked as she dipped her toe into the water.

"It's cold." She whined, jerking her toe out of the ice-cold liquid before it gave her a nasty case of frostbite. Alright, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"It's only cold for a few seconds, dive right in." He urged, knowing she wouldn't really do it. "Don't make me come out there and get you, because I will."

It wasn't a false promise. He would do it. "Fine. I'm coming." Izzie slowly eased herself into the pool, a bit faster than she would have normally done it. All to avoid being tossed in against her will. Her body became conditioned to the temperature quickly and soon the water felt warm against her skin. Alex was right, not that she would ever admit it to him.

"See it's not that bad." Her lip quivered, he was closer to her than she realized. "Still cold?" She nodded; not willing to let on that it wasn't the water that was making her shiver. It was his close proximity.

Automatically, his hands rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to warm them. "That's better, thanks." She pulled away from him and swam the length of the pool. A little breathing room was needed, before she did something stupid. The last time she did something stupid with him, it didn't turn out the way she wanted and it hurt.

He climbed out of the pool and dripped his way to the crumpled up jeans that lay in a heap on the tiled floor. He fished out the secret stash of whiskey he had hidden in the pocket. A tiny bottle, belonging to the owner of the little blue station wagon parked around back. It was laying on the dash, calling out for him to take it and save the driver from the temptation of drinking while driving. It was his little contribution to public safety, he thought. So what if there was barely enough to get him drunk, it would help him sleep in that lumpy old bed.

"What is that?" It looked like a small bottle of alcohol; she wondered where he had gotten it. "Where did you get it Alex?"

A slight twinkle in his eye, he twisted the cap and swigged the burning liquid. "I found it." He shrugged; it wasn't a lie…exactly. "Want some?" He held the bottle out, offering her a drink.

"No." She wasn't much of a drinker; an incident once in high school had taught her the value of an alcohol free existence. Waking up covered in your own puke had a way of doing that. "You know I don't drink."

"You need to loosen up." He slipped back into the water with her. "Have a little fun."

"I have fun." It might not be the same kind of fun Alex had, but she had fun. "I have plenty of fun." She defended herself, scowling as he smirked and dove under. In the low light, she squinted, trying to see what he was doing. Her eyes widened when he popped up out of the water with a splash, his boxer shorts gripped tightly in his hand. She pushed back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having a little fun." Alex tossed the wet underwear behind him. "Swimming naked is fun." Not as much fun as fucking in the pool, but fucking Izzie Stevens anywhere was the last thing he was expecting. "Ever try it?" He teased, it was always so much fun to tease.

She bit her lip as he waded closer to her, it was almost too much. "You're going to get caught." She whispered, her eyes shooting to the long hallway that led to the lobby.

"I'm not going to get caught, relax Iz." Just as he said it, they heard the smokers cough of old Harriett. She was in the hallway and in a few seconds, she would surely have a heart attack seeing a naked man in the swimming pool. The woman was well over seventy, who knew how long it had been since she had seen one. "Shit." Luck and speed were on his side, reaching the discarded boxers and slipping them back on before she came strolling in the room.

Having changed into her bathing suit, Harriett was ready to relax. A towel slung over her shoulder, she half smiled at the couple in the pool and kept walking. The hot tub was set on the lowest level, barely bubbling. A long night spent catching up on last weeks news had taken its toll on her and she could think of nothing more than the soothing hot water.

Izzie and Alex remained quiet as the intruder climbed into the hot tub, somehow feeling like they had been caught doing something wrong. He shot her a smile as they heard Harriett sigh. A few minutes went by and the relaxing sigh turned into something more, something much more. The first deep guttural moan made them freeze, their wide eyes locked and neither one was sure what to do. Was it possible that the old grumpy woman working the desk of the motel, was really touching herself inappropriately? It certainly sounded that way.

"_Ahhh_." They had to get the fuck out of there before they heard any more. Slowly, they made their way out of the pool and gathered up their clothes. Once they were far enough away, Alex burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! Was she doing what I think she was doing?" Izzie covered her mouth with her fingers, shocked and a bit disgusted. She had never witnessed anything quite like that. Hopefully it wouldn't scar her for the rest of her life.

"I'm pretty sure she was." He kind of felt a little sick. Alex always though it would be hot to watch a woman masturbate, however in this case, his fantasies were far better than reality. "I think I saw a liquor store across the street."

Normally, she would have rebuffed the suggestion. This was not a normal night and suddenly, she was craving a nice strong drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I just wanted to take this time to thank you for the reviews. I usually like to respond to each one when I get them but due to a new e-mail account that does not allow me to even read the reviews much less respond to them. (Not sure why but it just won't open and I usually just end up coming to this site to read them) It means so much to me that you take the time to leave them. _**

Thank god for small miracles, the liquor store accepted credit cards. It also had a nice selection for such a small town, Alex thought as he balanced the two big paper bags filled with enough alcohol and snacks to last them a few days. They had agreed never to discuss the masturbating old woman again; it was a secret they would take to the grave. Mark especially, would ask as many questions as possible to make them both uncomfortable and the jokes…the jokes would never end. It was best to keep it to themselves.

The plan was to call Mark, in hopes of getting some money to pay for the room and possibly a ride to Rebecca's. The old puke green rotary phone reminded Alex of the one his family had when he was a kid, ugly but indestructible. His old man had thrown it more than a few times at whoever happened to be in the way during one of his drunken rages. Alex still had a scar on his shoulder from that old phone.

"Do you think he'll come get us?" Izzie asked as she rummaged through the bags Alex placed on the rickety table in the corner of the room.

"He better come get us." Mark was partly responsible, not that Alex was completely innocent. It didn't take much to convince him to blow everything off and get drunk. Mark could be persuasive, but deep down Alex was looking for a reason to avoid having 'the talk' with Rebecca. He just wasn't ready to admit it yet. "He owes me."

The whizzing sound of the old turn style filled the room as Alex dialed Mark's cell phone. Izzie watched as he suddenly yanked the receiver away from his ear and started inspecting the phone. "What's wrong?"

"It's a goddamned payphone!" The screeching sound, followed by a message to deposit money took him by surprise. Harriett was not only a horny old woman, but a cheep one too. "You got any change?" There was a slot, hidden on the back of the phone.

With a scowl on her face, Izzie dug through her purse and found the coins that rattled at the bottom. "Here, it's all I have." She slapped the change into his hand, she wasn't giving him anymore.

"I know I said it before but I will pay you back." For everything, the gas, the food….the hotel room. All of it, even the car. He was going to fix it all. Starting with his relationship with Rebecca.

As Alex dropped the coins into the slot, Izzie turned her attention back to the bag of goodies on the table. The gold label caught her eye, bringing a smile to her face as she remembered Alex standing slumped up against a tree the night before, drunk and in serious need of a ride home. One hand firmly grasping the bottle of tequila, the other pressed against the tall oak tree to keep him from falling down. Mark and his longtime fuck buddy, Callie Torres stood at the edge of the grass waiting with him. Callie was sober and could have driven them both home, but she had other plans. Plans that involved just her and Mark, at least until her girlfriend came home and she had to sneak a half-naked Mark out of her bedroom window. Neither of them interested in cutting the night short to drive Alex home, not when Izzie could be suckered into coming to get him.

Alex had told her stories about being abandoned at various places, so Mark could enjoy a quick romp with Callie. Sometimes Mark would come back. Most times, he would not. Alex got used to finding his own way home; it was all part of being friends with Mark Sloan, male whore. At least last night, Mark was kind enough to call Izzie.

It was a Saturday evening, well Sunday morning to be exact and Alex was sure that Mark was still awake somewhere, partying into the night. On the fourth ring, a gruff annoyed voice answered the phone. "This better be important, someone better be dead." In the background Alex could here giggling, it sounded like more than one girl.

"Mark, I need your help." The only response was a grunt, followed by some soft sucking noises. If Alex hadn't wasted his only call on Mark, he would be asking for details instead of yelling into the phone to gain the attention of his lucky friend. "What the fuck Karev? Do you know what I'm doing right now; do you know what you are interrupting? Because I'm telling you, if you do…you better be on your deathbed."

"I need money for a motel room." Alex fingered the stretched out phone cord. "And I need you to come get us." He added, unsure if Mark was still listening.

The two barely legal girls flanked on either side of him in his king size bed, would have to wait. "Did you say _us_? You aren't with the nasty bitch are you?" Mark asked. He had a feeling Alex would go running back to her. What he didn't understand, was why.

"No, I'm with Izzie." Alex heard the protests from two different female voices, begging Mark to come back to bed. Alex rolled his eyes as he heard Mark tell them he was just going to the bathroom and they should start without him. Lucky bastard. "Her car broke down and we need you to come get us in the morning with sixty nine dollars to pay for the room."

Mark closed the door to the bathroom. He didn't remember their names…not that it mattered. They were noisy and distracting. It sounded like Alex needed his undivided attention and perhaps a little guidance. "Room? Where the fuck are you?" He leaned against the cool wall, admiring himself in the mirror above the sink.

Alex sighed; he was stuck in an alternate universe. "Cherry Valley, I'm in a tacky motel in Cherry Valley."

Mark lifted an eyebrow, he had never heard of Cherry Valley. "Where the hell is that?" Pushing off the wall, he opened the small case on the counter top and took out a small pair of scissors. If he was going to be stuck in the bathroom listening to Alex instead of enjoying the threesome that awaited him in the other room, he was going to at least groom himself. Holding the phone in one hand and the scissors in the other, he began clipping his nose hairs. After all, it was important to keep himself looking nice for the ladies.

"I don't know, we got lost." Alex listened as a short silence was followed up by a deep chuckle on the other end. Mark was laughing at his misfortune, fucking asshole. "Look, are you going to come get us or not?"

"Relax; I'll come get you…but not tomorrow. I've got a date with Callie; Erica is going to be gone all day so she wants me to come over." He clipped a little too close, the sting of the cut on the inside of his nose made him drop the scissors with a clang into the sink. A string of colorful curse words left his mouth.

Alex ignored the outburst, still pissed that his best friend was leaving him stranded. "You're not coming because you've got to screw Torres?"

Mark squeezed his nostrils together. As it turned out clipping your nose hair while you are drunk was not a good idea. "No…I'm not coming because _you _need to get laid, not me. I'm doing just fine." He peeked out into the bedroom. "I'll come get you first thing Monday morning…or maybe Tuesday." A sly smile started to break; blonde bimbo number one was calling his name.

"You're serious?" Alex began to pace, anger starting to simmer inside. Who was the one that bailed Mark out of jail last week for indecent exposure and public drunkenness? It was Alex and just as he was about to bring it up, the line went dead.

_**That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. In the next chapter things are going to get a little porny****, not that any of you are interested in that....or are you?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: The parts written in italic are flashbacks, Alex remembering things from the night before. _**

In any given situation, the words 'don't panic' are absolutely, without question the wrong thing to say. Alex realized this, a little too late. Silent pacing came first; she blocked out most of what Alex was trying to tell her about his conversation with Mark. For all his wasted effort, the only thing she heard was no one was coming for them. The cursing came next; Mark Sloan was an inconsiderate ass, who only cared about his cock. How could he just leave them there? Stranded…stuck along together in room with red velvet drapes to match the red velvet covered bed and heart shaped pillows. Honeymoon theme, she rolled her eyes. Right down to the tacky wallpaper, silver with red velvet stripes that led into hearts, each heart five inches apart. It was a perfect setting for a bad porn flick. Finally, the drinking began. Now she was drinking, pacing and swearing.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to calm down; the crazy ramblings would soon subside as the alcohol took effect. He didn't have to wait long, she was not much of a drinker and the small amount of food they had consumed earlier wasn't enough to soak up the liquor. "I know it sucks." He contemplated apologizing to her again. He had said he was sorry so many times; it was starting to sound insincere, even to him. Instead, he reached out and took the open bottle from her hands. "I say we just make the best of it until I can figure something out." In the morning, he could ask around. Maybe there was a mechanic nearby who might have the right part and could fix Izzie's car. It was a long shot, but it was all he had to hold onto now. That and a big bottle of tequila.

"God, why didn't I throw something other than my cell phone at her?" Izzie plunked down on the bed next to Alex and held her head in her hands. If she hadn't been so mad at Olivia during their fight, she would still have her phone and they could have called George to come get them. It was a stupid thought; George probably would have just laughed in her face. Izzie froze when she heard Alex ask if she was talking about Olivia, she didn't mean to let details of their fight slip. It was too late to deny the tension between them. "Yeah."

He offered her the bottle. "What happened?" Alex didn't expect an answer, not a real one anyway. Izzie had a way of keeping things to herself.

"She slept with George." She took and extra long gulp, she would need it. "The night he asked me to marry him, I caught them in bed together."

He was shocked, almost speechless. "Dude that sucks." Olivia and George, no wonder Izzie was mad at them. "Rebecca cheated on me once." No one knew about it, she promised that it would never happen again. "Not with my best friend though, some guy named Jeff." Somehow, it was all Alex's fault. He was not giving her the commitment she needed. Until then, he hadn't told her he loved her. Rebecca made it clear that she was going to continue to sleep with Jeff, if she didn't hear those words soon. Alex caved, all it took was one night out with Izzie and George to send him running with a false 'I love you' for Rebecca. It made him sick to his stomach to watch George O'Malley elicit a smile or soft giggle, with a kiss to her cheek. It looked like he was trying to peck her to death.

"Was it hard to forgive her?" It wasn't hard to forgive George. In fact, it was easy, that's how she knew it was really over. If she were really in love with him, it would have been so much harder.

"I don't know…I guess it wasn't." He hadn't actually given it much thought. "What about you?" He paused to take a sip. "Are you going to forgive and forget?"

"I've already forgiven George. I don't think I'll ever forget though." She giggled, the effects of the alcohol starting to show. "We should have sex, that way it would at least be even." He choked on the tequila as it slid down his throat. Her eyes widened, suddenly realizing what she had said. "With other people, not each other." She clarified with an uncomfortable laugh, alcohol always made her blurt everything that came to her mind. Yet another reason she stayed away from the stuff, it was like truth serum.

Alex's gaze shifted around the room, looking for something to distract them from their current conversation. He found his answer, a television sitting on top of the cherry dresser. "Maybe we should see what's on TV." He scooted up on the bed, reaching for the remote on the bedside table. It was tied down with a thick cable, so no one could steal it. Why would anyone steal an old remote from a crappy motel? He shook it off and pulled the device as far up as he could, pointing it at the television.

Izzie welcomed the diversion, they were venturing into dangerous territory. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, had she really just suggested they have sex. How pathetic was that? It must have seemed like she was begging for sex. Absolutely pathetic, she thought. She kicked off her shoes and slid up on the bed, carefully sitting as far away from Alex as she could get without falling off the side. Tucking her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, she watched the blank screen.

The buttons on the remote were worn; he couldn't tell which one was for the power. Taking a guess that it was the red one at the top, he pushed it. It was a power button all right, just not for the television. Soft humming noises filled the room as the bed began to vibrate. "Wrong remote." He explained when her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open. Could things get any more awkward, he asked himself as he frantically started pushing buttons in a failed attempt to make it stop. "Must be broken."

"It's fine." She forced a smile. It wasn't going to be easy to ignore the soft shaking underneath them; maybe if they found a good movie on TV she would be able to forget. "Let's just watch TV."

Alex dropped the remote back onto the small table and began to search for the other remote. He found it in the drawer, next to the bible and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that he hoped had been left behind by the last occupants. "Here it is." He lifted the remote, aiming it at the television.

The old tube needed a few minutes to warm up before the images started to appear on the screen. Over exaggerated moans spilled into the room, the volume set on high. A close up of a man's fully erect penis, vigorously moving in and out of the woman bent over in front of him, was all they needed to see to know exactly what kind of movie it was. Alex quickly switched the channel, hoping to find something a bit more…tame.

Izzie turned her head sideways, trying to make out what was happening. Was that even possible? The channel quickly changed for the second time. This time landing on an intense looking threesome. Izzie was no prude; she enjoyed sex as much as the next person did. She even brought home porn once, in desperation of spicing things up with George. He had laughed uncomfortably and asked if she was joking, they didn't need spicing up. Things were fine, he had insisted. Everything was fine. One of the women on the screen started screaming, she was cumming. Izzie felt the bed shift; Alex sat upright muttering the words 'fuck' and 'piece of shit' while smacking the bottom of the remote against the palm of his hand. It wasn't responding. Right at that moment, she wished for fate to stop fucking with her.

Alex tried one more time, pressing the button only to be brought back to the first movie. There were only three channels and they were all making it difficult to ignore the stirring in his pants or the scantily clad woman within arms length, who he was trying not to fantasize about fucking.

Izzie bit her lip hard as she felt the increased warmth build between her legs. Her fingers curled into the soft velvet that covered the bed. She watched silently as Alex leapt up, manually shutting off the power. The batteries had only enough juice left to turn it on and flip through the limited channels; they died as soon as he tried to turn it off.

He spun around, meeting her heavily lidded stare. It startled him when he realized what she was looking at; his cock was rock hard and pushing against the worn blue denim of his jeans. His first instinct was to cover himself, the situation was awkward. He stepped forward to reach for a corner of the bedspread, a pillow…anything that would hide the monster erection from her curious eyes.

Izzie found herself lusting after him, just like the night before. Nearly twenty-four hours ago, she was in almost the same situation, only she had fled as soon as it turned into more than a little heavy petting. He had been drunk, too drunk to know what he was doing or whom he was doing it with. Tonight she would not run from the overwhelming desire to feel him thrusting inside of her. Tonight she would do what she wanted to do the night before, what she should have done. Right or wrong. "Alex." She whispered his name as she scurried to the foot of the bed.

Alex, caught off guard by her delicate hands roughly gripping his t-shirt, lost his balance and tumbled down on top of her. He opened his mouth to ask if she was all right and more importantly, why she did what she did, when her mouth covered his impatiently, desperately. It was a side of her he had never seen.

Her fingers trailed underneath his shirt and roamed up from the base of his spine, it was much smoother than the hairy back she was used to and the muscles were more defined. No chubby hips, explained defensively as love handles or baby fat that had stuck around for twenty-eight years. She inched the shirt up, wanting to feel more.

His senses were screaming at him to stop, slow things down a little. "Iz." He broke the kiss, sharply inhaling to catch his breath. "What are you doing?"

She shifted her weight, rolling him off her body. "Something I should have done before." She straddled him, her hands splayed out on his chest to steady herself as she ground her crotch against him. "I'm going to fuck you Alex." A soft whimper left her parted lips, the friction between her legs felt amazing, especially when he lifted his hips to match her rhythm. "I'm going to fuck you hard."

_The car door opened, he couldn't see anything against the blinding light but the shadow of a woman. Her hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. He wondered if she was the type of girl who wanted him to tug at it as he fucked her from behind. "Let's get you inside." The shadow woman took his hands and tried to pull him from the backseat. _

Alex pulled Izzie down until she was laying flush against him. If she wanted to fuck, he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

_Her strength was no match for his, even in his drunken state. Tumbling on top on him, she giggled. "I guess this is going to be harder than I thought." There was no way she was going to get him up the steps to his apartment if she couldn't even get him out of the car._

He nibbled on her neck as his hands slid up her thighs. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered in her ear as the palms of his hands covered her ass, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Yes." She breathed out heavily. "I need to get it out of my system; it's all I can think about."

_The soft flannel pants she wore, caught on the calloused skin of his hands as they rubbed up her thighs, finally resting on the cheeks of her ass. It was firm, nice and tight. _

Using his upper body, he rolled them once again, giving him the advantage of being on top. He sat on his knees between her legs, both separately draped over each of his thighs. "Get it out of our system." He removed his shirt. "I think that's a great idea." One handed, he fumbled with the button of her shorts while the other one groped at her breast, teasing the hardened nipple with his thumb.

"_I'm going to need a little help, I can't lift you up by myself" He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. With his hands still resting on her ass, he took it to the next step and slid them back to her thighs, pulling them apart until she is straddling him. "Oh god." She whimpered as the soft wet tip of his tongue traced her ear. _

Hooking his fingers into the shorts, he dragged them off, taking her panties with them. Alex licked his lip as he ran a single finger from the base of her knee to the sensitive flesh of her moist folds. The reaction to his touch was instant; she shivered with anticipation of what was finally about to happen between them. Years of sexual tension and hidden desire, about to be let loose. Gliding down, his tongue darted out and flicked across her clit. Izzie arched her back, gripping the covers of the bed tightly.

_She pushed up on his chest and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear; it had fallen free from the small tie that held the long curls away from her face. The pink hoodie she had thrown on over her white tank top that she usually wore to bed, was being pushed up over her head. She was about to protest when his fingers slipped underneath the cotton tank and grazed against her stomach as they worked a path to her breast. In her hurry to pick his drunken ass up, she had not bothered to put on a bra. "I think we should move this upstairs." She suggested, barely recognizing her own throaty voice._

"I know I'm going to regret this but…" She bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Can we skip that part and get right to the regular sex." As much as she was enjoying the performance. And god was she enjoying it. It wasn't necessary; she was beyond ready to fuck his brains out. Her right hand moved to the back of his head, the close-cropped hair tickled her fingertips.

Alex didn't want to stop, not yet. It was probably going to be the only opportunity he was going to have to be so freely intimate with her, tomorrow things would go back to the way they were before and he wanted to make the most of it while he had the chance.

"Please Alex…_please_." Izzie begged, she couldn't wait any longer.

Quickly, he pushed himself back up. In the pocket of his jeans, he had stuffed a few condoms from the large package he bought earlier. He took one out and tossed it on the bed. Thankfully, he was careful to keep himself prepared at all times. You never know when you're gonna need one and he was not in the financial position or frame of mind to become a father just yet. With his jeans and boxers pooled around his knees, he ripped into the foil package. Tossing the wrapper in the general direction of the waste can, he rolled the condom down over his cock until it reached the base.

Izzie watched, wide eyed at the magnificent appendage between his legs. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, until the tip was teasing her entrance. "No more teasing." Wrapping her legs around his waist, she arched her back and pulled him inside.

_Her head dipped back as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Can you pull yourself up?" She asked, almost breathless._

"_I'm not sure." He was so drunk; it was a miracle he hadn't already passed out. _

_Maybe he needed some incentive, she giggled. "If I let you fuck me, will you pull yourself up?" He scooted forward, gripping the passenger side headrest and pulled himself out of the car. _

_On wobbly legs he steadied himself against the mustang, looking up into the eyes of the last girl he expected, he finally saw her…it was Izzie Stevens._


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thanks for the review Carolina_**!

Izzie groaned as she forced one eye open. The throbbing in her temples and the extreme taste of cottonmouth, had her wishing she had stuck to her strict rules regarding alcohol. Propping herself up on one elbow, she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and realized it was nearly ten o'clock. Much later than her usual six am routine. On the shag-carpeted floor, her clothes were scattered….with the exception of her bra, which was hanging from the bathroom doorknob. How did it get there?

Tossing aside the silky sheets, she gasped at her nakedness and frantically gathered up the red satin to wrap around her body. Taking a quick glance around the room, she realized she was alone. Alex was gone. She vaguely remembered a conversation from the night before about finding a mechanic to fix her car. A sick feeling began to rise and she knew if she didn't get to the bathroom, she would not be able to hold it in. Sliding off the bed, she darted, kicking an empty bottle, almost tripping on it as it rolled away. After several deep breaths and a few moments hovering over the toilet, she was able to suppress the nausea.

Gripping the corners of the pink pedestal sink, Izzie looked in the mirror at her matted hair and lips that were slightly swollen and red from kissing. From kissing Alex, she squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard. "Oh my god…what did I do?" She whispered to herself.

To the right of the sink was a Jacuzzi tub, heart shaped and bright red. Chaotically lined along the tile, where a few wrappers that gave the answer to her question. Three open foil packages. Once containing the condoms, she was relieved they had the good sense to use. "Thank god."

Slowly it started to come back to her, they had sex up against the bathroom wall and then again in the tub before moving to the bed for the next round. In between each encounter, they would kiss and touch, which eventually led to more sex. With the palms of her hands, she squeezed her temples. Maybe her head would explode and thoughts of how amazing the sex was would disappear. No such luck. It was stuck there and facing him was going to be excruciatingly difficult. She knew him well enough to know, he would _make_ it excruciating. What if he wanted to do it again? It was the best sex she ever had, no man ever made her feel the way Alex did last night. No, she would not give in! Sex with Alex, as hot as it was, was only going to happen once. Again, she looked at the empty condom wrappers…or three times. Her cheeks reddened, she could feel them burning with embarrassment and was thankful she was alone.

A hot bath would make her feel better. Washing the stench of alcohol and hot sweaty sex off her skin and out of her pores, was just what she needed. The faucet squeaked as she turned the hot water on. She locked the door, Alex might be back at any moment and she needed time to think. Sinking into the tub, Izzie sighed. It felt incredible, the jets of the Jacuzzi turned on and the bubbles tickled her toes. Leaning her head back, she placed a washcloth across her eyes and relaxed her worn body.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alex chewed on his fingernails as he waited in the tiny office of the 'Cherry Valley Automobile Repair'. He looked out the dingy window, unable to wrap his mind around what he and Izzie had done. The sex had been hot…more than hot. That was not the problem. The problem was, he still didn't remember the other night. Did they have sex? Any kind of sex? He couldn't be positive, his memory was still foggy. What he did remember, gave him the impression that something happened. Not that it mattered anymore, something definitely did happen last night and he could remember every steamy detail.

Of course, this new development brought along two problems, one was George O'Malley. She said she had forgiven him, but did that mean she was still planning to become his wife? The other problem, the bigger problem, was their friendship. There was no way he could go back to being just her friend at this point. Not when every time he thought about her, he got an image of the way she looked when she had an orgasm or the way she cried out his name, her fingers digging into his skin. It was too much.

"Alright we've towed the car and I've got Hank taking a look at it."

"Thanks." Alex was listening to the older man who wiped his grimy hands on the faded red terry cloth, but his eyes remained fixed on the run down motel at the end of the street.

"Before I forget, we found this on the floorboard in the back seat." He tossed the black leather wallet to Alex, having shoved it in his coveralls earlier. The chair scraped on the concrete floor. What looked like a years worth of paperwork was stacked on the metal desk, waiting to be filed away in the tall, seemingly unused cabinet in the corner. "Figured you might be needing it."

"Thanks, I've been wondering where it was." It had probably fallen out somewhere between the ride home and the activities that took place in the back seat the night Izzie picked him up from the party, he shook his head. "I'm staying at the Cherry Valley Inn, the horny old woman is a cheapskate." Alex couldn't help but tell the tale of the old woman in the hot tub, perhaps it was because this would be his last chance to tell it and it was actually kinda funny.

Furry dark eyebrows, furrowed together. "That horny old cheapskate is my mother." The man said through gritted teeth.

Alex sighed. He had fucked up again. It was steadily becoming a theme in his life. He should have just kept his mouth shut, if the mechanic was still willing to fix Izzie's car, it was probably going to cost extra. Especially if he was anything like his stingy mother.

~*~*~*~*

Izzie's stomach was growling. She was hungry for something other than snacks from the liquor store. Three fluffy eggs filled with grilled veggies and Swiss cheese with a side of wheat toast and a bottomless cup of coffee or maybe a huge stack of pancakes topped with an unhealthy amount of butter and maple syrup, which was what she wanted. A real breakfast, something substantial that would fill her belly enough to make breathing uncomfortable. It rumbled again. "Hello?" She called out to the empty lobby.

Harriett rounded the corner; coming from what Izzie guessed was a bathroom. "No vacancy." She bit out.

"No, I already have a room." Izzie explained. Harriett was obviously senile, why would anyone let her run this place in her condition. Greedy bastards probably paid her next to nothing and expected her to work around the clock. "I just wanted to know if you could suggest a good place for breakfast."

"Joe's Pub, two blocks over."

A bar? It was a little early for a bar, wasn't it? "I was actually looking for a diner or maybe a restaurant that serves breakfast."

"Joe serves the best breakfast in town; he also serves the only breakfast in town." Harriett had breakfast there every morning. "Ask for the special, tell him Harriett sent you."

"Thanks." She would definitely not be asking for the special.

~*~*~*~*~*

With only a few small tables, one of which was broken in half and leaned up against the wall, the rustic themed bar looked like it had seen its fair share of barroom brawls. Shards of glass littered the sticky floor. Izzie carefully stepped around the mess as a woman, dressed in a tight black skirt and a crisp white button down shirt, swept it into a pile on the wooden planked floor. "Sorry about the mess, it got a little wild in here."

"Must have been crazy in here last night." It was a good thing she and Alex hit the liquor store instead of the bar.

"This didn't happen last night." She tucked a loose auburn strand behind her ear. "Two of the regulars got into it over the last plate of burnt bacon. You're lucky you just missed all the excitement."

Sliding onto the stool, Izzie picked up the small menu from the bar. "I heard the breakfast here is great."

The server let out an exaggerated laugh. "Who told you that?" The breakfast was horrible. Walter, the cook, only kept the job because his boyfriend owned the bar. Otherwise, he would have been fired the first week.

"Harriett, from the motel." Izzie nodded her head in the direction she came from. "She said to ask for the special." She was leery about brining it up; it was probably an unpopular dish they had to put on special to get rid of.

"That old bat?" It made sense now, why this woman would wander in asking for breakfast. "The only reason she comes in here is because Walter loads her Bloody Mary with enough vodka to keep her plastered for a week."

"Addie, Walter needs your help in the kitchen." A large man called out to her from behind the half-opened door.

It was beyond ridiculous, she was helpless in the kitchen. "What for? I can't cook." Unless he needed help ordering out, she had the number to every take out place within twenty miles on speed dial.

He stepped further into the room, making sure the door was closed so Walter couldn't hear. "Every time I try to help he gets mad at me, so could you please just go." Joe pleaded. The relationship between Joe and Walter was unstable at best, having broken up over things most people found silly. Joe couldn't let this be one of those things. He really loved Walter and let's face it, Cherry Valley wasn't exactly overrun with gay men. To his knowledge, he and Walter were it. Although he always suspected the town mechanic, Denny Duquette secretly leaned that way. No way was he desperate enough for that.

"I can cook." Squeaked a small voice from the other side of the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*

Grumbling to himself, Alex pushed open the doors to the small pub. Harriett had reluctantly pointed him in the direction of where she sent the cute blonde. The wonderful smell of food cooking almost stopped him in his tracks. He had to hand it to Harriett, she told him the food was great and from the delicious smell, she was right. Alex didn't see Izzie, so he took a seat at the bar. Maybe someone would remember seeing her and be able to tell him where she went. In the meantime, he was going to get something to eat. He was starving.

He looked at the tattered menu, not taking his eyes off the limited selection when he heard the whoosh of the swinging door. "Know what you want?" Alex looked up and incredibly, found Izzie staring back at him from behind the bar. "Here, why don't you just take mine and I'll go make another." She set her plate in front of him.

"Izzie, what are you doing back there?"

"I'm cooking." Like it wasn't obvious, she had a smudge of pancake batter on her shirt and the side of her face was dusted with flour. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He was thinking how he would like to lick the batter off her naked body….but that wasn't going to help him distance himself, as he planned. "I have some bad news." The fork slid easily into the stack of pancakes. "It's going to take two days to get the car fixed…so we're stuck here."

"Well I have some good news…we get to eat here for free. I agreed to teach the cook, how to cook, in exchange for free meals." Now at least they weren't going to die of starvation, not that they couldn't keep getting their meals from the liquor store. If you could call that a meal.

Now that he found his wallet, they didn't have to worry about it. He had plenty of money stashed away for a rainy day. In addition, he had the money he was saving for the trip he was planning on surprising Rebecca with. "Izzie, you don't have to…"

"I don't mind…its actually kinda fun." Walter and Joe were very nice and she enjoyed cooking. "So how are they?" She gestured toward the half eaten pancakes.

With his mouth full, Alex nodded his approval. "Food's good." He finally said.

"Good." Her gaze dropped to the bar, they needed to talk about last night but she was unsure how to bring it up. She spent most of the morning thinking about it and finally concluded that she wanted it to happen again. Now all she had to do was find a way to ask. "So…"

Alex swallowed the last bite. "So this was great. I've gotta run. The mechanic said he'd let me use his phone again." After a pause, he added. "I called Rebecca and left her a message."

A lump formed in her throat, Alex called Rebecca. She almost didn't dare to ask. "What did you say?"

"I told her I was on my way to see her. To work things out and I ran into a bit of car trouble. I didn't want her to think I wasn't trying." It was his way of letting Izzie know she was off the hook. They didn't need to have a discussion about what the sex meant and frankly, he didn't want to hear it meant nothing.

"Oh." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I'm sure she was happy to know you're thinking about her."

He pushed his empty plate forward and thanked her for the food. It was time to make another phone call, this time it wasn't going to be to Rebecca. Two days to sit and wait, for either Mark to show up or the part for Izzie's car to arrive, was too long to wait. He was desperate…and desperate times called for desperate measures. He was going to call his sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark stretched out on the brown leather sofa, a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. Not the way he planned to spend the day…but plans change. Erica's plans changed. By extension, so did his. No 'marathon fucking' for him and Callie today. No big deal. Mark always had a backup plan. He was prepared, like a fucking boy scout.

His collection of phone numbers written on tiny scraps of paper and cocktail napkins from local bars, always came in handy when he was looking for a last minute fuck.

One name, Cyndi stood out from the others. It was either the heart shaped dot she used to cover the i in her name or the black scribble on the back, _his_ black scribble that read _'fucks like a dirty whore'_. It was most likely the scribble; he could give a fuck about a heart.

Truth is, he couldn't remember much about Cyndi. Except she had silky smooth chestnut hair…and if he was thinking of the same girl, she was flexible. The best thing about a girl like Cyndi was that he didn't need to impress her by picking his dirty clothes off the floor.

He looked at his watch; she was officially fifteen minutes late. In a generous mood, Mark would give her another ten before he dug out another number to call. His time was precious and he was wasting it by waiting on a piece of ass. Not for long, now it was nine minutes.

A steady rapping on the shabby apartment door, coaxed him off the couch. Overdressed and a bit younger than he imagined from their phone conversation, the mousy looking girl scowled at him as she pushed her way into his living room. "What kind of friend are you?"

"Excuse me?" Great, another one. He would have to ditch the 'I wanna get to know you speech'. It was beginning to seem like every time he used it, he got a crazy nut job stalker. Like that one girl Sydney Herron, who wouldn't leave him alone without a restraining order. "Look, I'm not sure what you were expecting. I was just looking for a good time, nothing more."

Scrunching her nose at the messy room, she kicked at the heaping pile of dirty clothes with her foot to make a path. "This place is disgusting! Haven't you ever heard of picking up?"

With a push, Mark slammed the front door. "We both know you aren't here to bitch about the mess" He spun her around by the arm, his hand finding the soft curve of her ass. "You came for this." His lips pressed against hers, even if she was expecting more than he was willing to give, at least this might shut her up for a minute.

Her eyes widened, Mark Sloan's tongue was inside her mouth. As good as it was and as much as she didn't want to stop, she had to. It wasn't why she had come. Her delicate hands pushed hard against his shoulders until he finally broke the kiss. "I'm here to help my brother." Smoothing a hand over her now wrinkled shirt, she cursed herself for blushing like a love struck teenager. No longer a child, she could control herself around him. "I'm here, because for some reason, his best friend is refusing to help him."

His eyes narrowed. "Lexie?" Alex's little sister had changed since the last time he saw her. Of course she was only thirteen then. Cursed with a blotchy completion and a flat chest, she hid in her room most of the time. "Wow, you got hot."

Lexie felt like her cheeks were on fire, along with the rest of her body. "Where are your keys?" She tried to ignore his comment, but deep down it excited her that he noticed.

"Why?" Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall and watched as she lifted a magazine and plucked his keys from an empty fish bowl it was covering.

"We're going to go pick up Alex."

"No." He challenged. "I won't, and neither will you." Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. "Do you know why he wants to be picked up? Do you have any clue?" There was no answer, he wouldn't let her. Whatever Alex told her, wasn't the whole truth. Because if she knew the reason, she wouldn't be standing in his living room. Mark was not the only one who despised Alex's girlfriend. The whole family hated her. "Rebecca broke up with him and now he's on some fucked up mission to get her back. I'll bet he didn't tell you that, did he?"

"No." She quietly admitted, Alex had not mentioned Rebecca. "We can't just leave him stranded all by himself with no money Mark."

Taking a step forward, Mark took the keys from her hand. "Go home Lexie."

"I…I can't."

"He'll be fine." Considering for a minute whether Alex would be pissed, Mark decided to tell Lexie about Izzie. Rather Alex's secret love for Izzie, that wasn't really a secret from anyone but Alex and Izzie. He told her the reason he wasn't going to the little town to get Alex, was that they both needed this to make them realize how much they wanted each other.

Lexie raised her brow. It was actually quiet romantic. Mark was a romantic; she held back a giggle, who knew. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

He saw the look and he knew what she was thinking. "I'm just sick of listening to him go on about the girl, it's just sad." Stepping into the kitchen area of the efficiency apartment, he grabbed another beer from the fridge. "Plus it's like a bonus to get rid of Rebecca too" All the girl did was bitch and not just at Alex, at everyone around her. "I've got this, you can go home."

"You don't understand, I can't go home." She didn't want to after what happened. "My boyfriend kicked me out, I have no where to go." Lexie was counting on Alex letting her crash on his couch, especially after agreeing to help him.

He looked at the sexy girl in front of him and then at his tiny apartment. "Did he hit you?" Quickly she responded. He would never hit her. "Was your life in danger in any way?"

"No."

"Maybe he will let you stay…until you find a place." He shuffled her toward the door. There was no way she could stay with Mark, not with a body like that. Not unless she was in danger and it was a last resort. He knew himself well enough to know, he couldn't stay away. The last time he had sex with one of Alex's sisters, he received a broken jaw and a black eye as a warning. Never do it again.

He opened the door, about to push her out the way she came in. "Well he actually kicked me out three weeks ago, I've been staying with friends." Planting her feet solid, she wasn't going without a fight.

"Markie….I see I'm just in time." An older woman with a skimpy top, covering the biggest breasts Lexie had ever seen, was approaching them.

"You have to go." Mark spoke softly into her ear. "I'm sure Cyndi won't mind if you stay and watch…but I do."

Lexie scowled. "Hi, I'm Lexie. I was with Mark last night and I just stopped by to inform him he should get tested for and STD immediately. I woke up this morning with a nasty rash on my vagina. It itched like a son of a…."

Mark covered her mouth with his hand. "She's kidding…she's my sister." She pushed his hand away and started again.

"Yes I am, but please don't tell anyone what we did. I would die of embarrassment if it got back to our family" She feigned concern. "I hope he pulled out in time. It was kind of unexpected since it didn't last very long."

Cyndi took a step back, she was into some kinky shit but this wasn't one of them. "Uh…I just remembered I have somewhere else I'm supposed to be right now."

"Cyndi wait." She recoiled at his outstretched hand and muttered what sounded like 'loose my number scumbag.' It was his turn to scowl. "That wasn't funny." Mark watched as Cyndi ran to her car. "She'll probably never come back." He made his way back to the couch.

"The girl was trashy, I did you a favor." Lexie removed a stack of used paper plates from the other side and took a seat next to him. "So, where do I sleep?"

"I like trashy and you're _not_ sleeping here." He flicked the television back on; maybe if he ignored her, she would go away.

"I'll clean your apartment." When he said nothing, she tried again. "Come on please…._pretty please_. Don't make me sleep on the bench across the street, because I will."

"Alright, but just one night." He hushed her thank you and continued. "In the morning, you have to go…I don't care where, you just have to go." Alex better appreciate this.


	11. Chapter 11

Izzie insisted they go to Joe's for dinner, she had promised to teach Walter how to make a few more dishes. After spending the entire day helping him cook, he was getting the hang of breakfast. Now they would move on to dinner. Alex was actually looking forward to the food until they walked through the door…it was karaoke night and the talent was scarce.

Immediately, Izzie disappeared into the kitchen. Alex took a seat at a table as far away from the stage as he could get, not that it mattered. The woman on stage pushed the unruly mass of dark curls from her face and began to screech out 'Like a Virgin'. Even in the far corner of the room, Alex winced every time she tried to hit a high note.

He tried to focus on the fact that someone was coming for him. Lexie needed no convincing. The argument he had been expecting, never happened. It was almost _too _easy. He would worry about why later. Whatever the reason, it would be worth it to get out of this crazy ass town.

The song was ending and Alex was anxious for her to get off the stage, she was horrible. Unenergetic clapping faded quickly and to Alex's dismay, the woman remained on the stage for another round of Madonna, this time it was 'Material Girl'. "Fucking perfect." He groaned. If he weren't worried about Izzie being alone in a place like this, he would have fled sooner. Alex drummed his fingers on the table. He was being tortured.

"I thought you could use this." Addison placed a tumbler in front of him. It was nice of her; he really could use a strong drink if he was going to endure any more. She nodded toward the stage. "Big Madonna fan….don't worry, it'll be over soon."

One more verse wasn't soon enough; he tipped back the glass, gulping down the contents. "Good to know." He looked around the room, was everyone just too drunk to notice how awful it was? He imagined these were the type of people who convinced the terrible singers of the world to audition for American Idol, because when you're drunk the truth becomes severely distorted.

The man to his left leaned over and whispered. "She tried out for American Idol, you know?" Yet she was still singing karaoke in a bar. Go figure, he snickered.

"I told Izzie I would bring her some clothes. I brought some for you too, my ex-husband left them behind." Derek had left a closet full of clothes, ran off to live in the woods in a tin box. The tiny apartment they shared was small enough, living in a 10x10 trailer in the woods sounded anything but appealing. Not that she had been invited to come along. "They're in my car. If you need more let me know."

"Thanks." He half smiled. He hadn't told Izzie yet, but they wouldn't be there much longer. "I'll make sure you get them back before we leave."

"It's really no problem." Addison was happy to help. She really liked Izzie. It was too bad the young couple were only passing through. "I gotta get back to work before Joe fires me again." She giggled. At least once a week Joe got frustrated with her non-existent waitress skills, only to call her the next day and beg her to come help him. Walter flat out refused to wait on people, he was a cook and the cook belonged in the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*

Things were calm in the kitchen, just the way Izzie liked it. People weren't ordering food because they were still used to Walter's rubbery steak, dried out chicken, instant potatoes and homemade bread that was so hard, you could loose a few teeth if you dared to eat it. It had come in handy in a few fights though, Joe joked, earning him a dirty look from Walter. "I'll just let you two get to work." He excused himself.

"Okay, I think it's going to be less stressful for you if we go over one thing at a time. Let's start with the bread." Izzie tied her apron around her waist and pushed up her sleeves.

The doors swung open and Addison, ears covered, hurried in. "I think Yang is going for a record tonight." Placing her hands on either side of the table, she leaned forward and peeked into the mixing bowl. "It already looks better than yours." Walter scowled; all that was in the bowl so far was flour. He used flour too, just not the same amount.

"I gave your boyfriend a drink, poor guy looked like he was going to jump on stage and yank the microphone out of Cristina's hand." It wouldn't have been the first time someone tried.

"He's not my boyfriend." Izzie looked down as she measured the salt. Maybe, if she were lucky, they would drop it.

Addison's eyebrow peaked upward, maybe it was a misunderstanding but she thought Izzie and the man with the great ass were sharing a suite. Nothing traveled faster than gossip with the ladies of Cherry Valley, especially when it involved a sexy man. "Really? There is nothing going on between you and…"

"Alex." Izzie provided, a twinge of jealousy hung in her voice.

"Is Alex single?" Walter asked. A slight twinkle in his eye.

"I don't think you're his type." Addison smiled, poor guy. It must be hard living in a town with little to no options when it came to available men. Hell, it was hard being a single woman in a town where all the men were either ugly and fat, or married. They were in the same boat.

"Alex and I are…complicated." She bit the corner of her lip, mulling over whether or not to spill the details of the night before to people she didn't really know. "It's complicated." Sparking an interest, they began to pry it out of her until she told them the entire story.

~*~*~*~*~*

With both elbows on the table, Alex rubbed his temples in agony. The Madonna tribute was still going strong. He couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't….he was getting Izzie and they were leaving. A bag of chips and a candy bar for dinner were sounding more appealing with every torturous note. They didn't need to have a real meal. It wasn't worth it. He stood, about to storm into the kitchen and demand that they leave, when the tall redhead pushed him back into his seat as she walked by. "What the fuck?"

Her heels clanked as she hurried up onto the stage, she had to do something to help her new friend. Covering the handle of the microphone with both hands, she bumped an angry Cristina Yang out of the way with her hip. "Thank you Cristina, that was…"Pausing a moment to search for the right word to describe Cristina's performance, in a non-insulting manner. Addison cleared her throat and decided not to waste her time trying. It just wasn't going to happen. "Lets here it for Cristina Yang everyone."

One man in the front stood, clapping and letting out a low whistle. Cristina blushed; the man was a mystery to her. Kissing her one night and ignoring her the next. "What do you think you're doing, I wasn't finished!" She hissed under her breath.

With a fake smile, Addison turned her head towards Cristina and whispered. "There's a bottle of Vodka at the bar, it's yours if you stop singing." As she suspected, it worked like a charm.

~*~*~*~*~*

If there was anything Cristina Yang loved more than singing Madonna on stage, it was alcohol. Especially when it was free. Aspiring singers didn't make much money in a dive like this. Well technically, she didn't make any money.

"Can I buy you a drink?" His gruff voice startled and excited her at the same time.

She shrugged. "If you want." She could save the bottle for another night, a night when he wasn't so friendly.

~*~*~*~*~*

Wrinkling her nose, Izzie listened as Walter told her how he pre-cooked the chicken at the beginning of the week, reheated them every night and let them sit in the oven with the setting on warm. Then when they were ordered, all he had to do was zap them in the microwave for five minutes to make them hot. "Oh my god, don't do that." No wonder the chicken was dry. "Why don't you tell me how you prepare the steak?"

"The same way, except I microwave it for an additional ten minutes because it's thicker."

Izzie smiled. "Oh, well maybe we should try cooking as they order from now on." Maybe this wasn't going to be that hard; maybe it was just a matter of showing him how to properly prep. "On to the potato, why instant?"

"I like instant, the texture is just the way I like it." His mother always made instant potatoes, sometimes she would let him help.

"That's fine, for you…but you're not cooking for yourself here. You are cooking for an angry mob of hungry people who want their potatoes real, not instant." He nodded in understanding, she was right. There would have to be some changes made, if he wanted this to succeed. "Now let's talk new dishes." Walters brow raised, half concerned and half intrigued.

~*~*~*~*~*

The empty glass was lifted off the table and a new, full one replaced it. Alex wasn't sure whether the waitress was trying to get him drunk, or she was just really great at her job. From the irritated looks on the faces of the people couldn't get her to take their drink order, he decided it was the former. "You know, I'm not even ordering these. Maybe they belong to some of these other people, they kinda look pissed." One man shook his cane at Alex; he ordered a shot of whiskey twenty minutes ago and hadn't received it. Alex had finished off two drinks in those twenty minutes.

"Don't worry about Richard; he's not even supposed to be drinking." She raised her voice, loud enough for the entire bar to hear her. Smirking at him, she pointed out what he already knew. "His wife would kill him if she knew he was even in here."

"You're a horrible waitress." Richard snapped, grabbing his hat off the table. The mention of his wife had him running, if he hurried he would make it home before Adele and spare himself the twenty questions about where he had been.

"Drink up." Addison nodded toward the drink. "Your ice is melting."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He thought he knew the answer, what he didn't understand was why.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" She smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*

"If you don't get laid tonight, I'll be surprised." Izzie's head shot up as Addison leaned against the wall, giggling softly.

"What?" Izzie squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't ask for any help. "What did you do?"

Taking notice of the tension in the beautiful young woman's voice, she pushed off the wall and stepped closer. "Nothing really, I've just been keeping his glass full." Izzie breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't say anything. I wouldn't betray you like that."

Izzie thought of Olivia, her best friend. The person who vowed never to betray her trust, and then did exactly that, twice. "I'm sorry…it's just hard to trust anyone after what my best friend did to me."

Walter stirred the pasta cooking on the stovetop. "Now that sounds interesting." He placed the slotted spoon on the counter and folded his arms across his chest. "Do tell."

She told them about Olivia and how she screwed George, the night he asked her to marry him. Olivia swore it was an accident, it just happened. It wasn't even very good, she had cried, begging for forgiveness as the tall blonde loomed over her. Foolishly, Izzie gave in. At least until Olivia went after something else she knew Izzie wanted. Olivia went after Alex.


End file.
